Rahne Sinclair (Earth-616)
Mutate #490, Princess/Queen Rain of Gesham, Fleabag | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , (founding member); ( ); ; ; ; (founding member), | Relatives = Reverend Craig (father, deceased); unnamed mother (deceased); Dr. Moira MacTaggert (foster mother, deceased); Kevin MacTaggert (Proteus) (foster brother, deceased); Tier (son and genetic donor, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Tian, California; formerly X-Factor Investigations Headquarters, New York City, New York; Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay, California; Angel's Aerie, Colorado Rockies; Detroit, Michigan; Mutant Town, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Muir Island, Scotland; X-Factor Headquarters, Embassy Row, Washington D.C., Maryland; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts | Gender = Female | Height = 5'2" | Height2 = (human form), 8'0" (transitional), 12'0" (lupine form) when standing erect. | Weight = 110 lbs | Weight2 = (human form), 410 lbs (186 kg) (transitional), 1050 lbs (476.3 kg) (lupine form) | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = In her wolf form she has claws, fur, and fangs. | Citizenship = United Kingdom | Citizenship2 = Scotland | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Private investigator; formerly teacher, government agent, and adventurer | Education = Xavier's Institute | Origin = Mutant, mutated, and enhanced by Tier's Asgardian DNA | PlaceOfBirth = Ullapool, Ross and Cromarty, Scotland | Creators = Chris Claremont; Bob McLeod | First = Marvel Graphic Novel #4 | HistoryText = Early Years Rahne Sinclair was born in north highlands of Ullapool in Scotland and was delivered by Dr. Moira MacTaggert, who happened to live locally. Rahne's mother, a local prostitute , she would never know as she would die in childbirth the night she was born. Her father was the local Presbyterian minister, Reverend Craig, who raised Rahne as an orphan without revealing that he was her father from an illicit relationship. Reverend Craig's treatment of Rahne during her first fourteen years was harsh, instilling a strict religious and moral code into her from a young age to compensate for his own lapse in character which led to her conception. When Rahne first developed her mutant power of lycanthropy, she was mistaken for a werewolf. A group of terrified, religious locals believed that she had been possessed by the devil. Led by Reverend Craig, they chased Rahne across the Scottish highlands. At the end of the chase, Rahne fell unconscious and reverted to her naked human form at the feet of Dr. MacTaggert, who saved her from the mob. Doctor MacTaggert became a surrogate mother to the young mutant and took her under her protection, then took Rahne to America, to be schooled by Professor Charles Xavier. New Mutants Rahne soon became involved in a rescue mission to save the Professor from Donald Pierce, who was still affiliated with the Hellfire Club. With the help of Cannonball, Karma, Psyche, and Sunspot, the Professor was saved and he agreed to train the team of New Mutants. Although the team was originally created because the Professor was possessed by the Brood Queen egg inside of him for future embryos, they stayed together. During her time with the New Mutants, Rahne experienced many adventures, under the codename Wolfsbane. In the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the New Mutants were tutored, by Professor X, and trained in the use of their powers, in the Danger Room. Due to her strict religious upbringing, Rahne found it hard to come to terms with some of her teammates habits. Rahne also struggled with her own romantic feelings, which she believed were sins and made her wicked in the eyes of God. Rahne initially developed a secret crush on Cannonball. Rahne developed a strong friendship with Dani Moonstar, whose mutant power gave her a natural rapport with animals. This rapport developed into a psychic link with Wolfsbane whenever she would transform into her wolf-form. Wolfsbane and Sunspot were given the same drug that gifted Cloak and Dagger with their powers, until Magik returned the powers to the original owners. Rahne would turn away embarrassed when Dani changed clothes and struggled to come to terms with Nightcrawler's demonic looks and Magik's demonic persona. During a mission on Muir Island to subdue Legion, Rahne was reunited with her surrogate mother, Dr. MacTaggert, and also her father, Rev. Craig, who still regarded her as possessed by Satan. Later, Amora the Enchantress kidnapped the New Mutants to Asgard. Rahne ended-up in Jotunheim and began a relationship with Hrimhari, the Wolf Prince of Asgard with the ability to change between wolf and mixed man-wolf forms, after he rescued her from giants. Rahne seriously entertained the idea of staying with Hrimhari. Loki used his magics to turn Rahne and Hrimhari into Grimfang and Bleakheart, but the combined mutant teams thwarted Loki's plans. The relationship between Rahne and Hrimhari was passionate, but short lived. Rahne later revealed that she was embarrassed by her free-spirited behavior in Asgard. When the New Mutants returned home, the headmaster of the school had been replaced, by Magneto. The New Mutants struggled to accept the former arch-villain. Rahne decided to visit her foster mother on Muir Island and was attacked by the autistic, psychotic Legion. After the arrival of the New Mutants, they defeated Legion and Rahne was again harassed by Reverend Craig. Later, while watching the Wildways, Rahne was captured, by Spiral and Mojo, and mentally controlled, by Psylocke, into joining a new show, the Bratpack. After a brief battle with the New Mutants, Psylocke was freed from her mind control and freed the others as well. At a Hellfire Club event, Rahne ran-off with Catseye in their lycan forms. While running around the mansion, Rahne caught a familiar scent and ran upstairs to find Cypher, drunk, in a bed with Roulette. After hearing of an animal creature that was being mistreated after capture, the New Mutants abducted Bird Brain. Initially jealous of the attention that Rahne showed Bird-Brain, Cypher refused to communicate with the creature, until Magneto threatened to return him to the authorities and Doug began to speak with Bird-Brain, to save her the loss. When Bird-Brain decided to return home the New Mutants followed and were captured by the Ani-Mator and his Ani-Mates. Rahne was accepted by the Ani-Mates, as one of them, and their blood-lust prompted her to never turn to her lycan form again. After escaping the Ani-Mates, Cameron Hodge arrived with the Smiley Faces of the Right and captured the New Mutants, until the Ani-Mates freed them. During the battle, Doug jumped in the path of a bullet intended for Rahne, killing him. Rahne blamed herself. Magik, in anger, threw Ani-Mator into limbo where he was eaten alive by demons. Feeling responsible for Doug's death Rahne asked Sam Guthrie to watch her as his little sister. The mutants did not stay under the care of Magneto, as Cannonball and Mirage decided to move the team out from under Magneto's thumb. Magneto stated that he joined the X-Men, led the New Mutants to build a foundation for his army in the coming war between humans and mutants. Magneto allowed the New Mutants to leave, stating that, in time, they would find his ways right. After initially deciding to go home and live normal lives, the New Mutants were introduced to X-Factor and began to live on Ship, merging with the X-Terminators. Soon they met a mysterious man known only as Cable who became their mentor and gave them the kind of military training that Professor Xavier had wished to avoid. When the New Mutants returned to the X-Mansion, Rahne was with Boom-Boom, Rictor, Storm and Warlock when they were ambushed and kidnapped by Genoshan Prelates, one of whom was the brain-washed Havok who had previously been missing in action. Instantly teleported to Genosha, the young mutants were stripped of their clothes and powers. Rahne was forcibly transformed into a Mutate by having her head shaved, a number tattooed onto her forehead and was also brainwashed. Ultimately she was liberated from her brainwashed state by transforming into her transitional human-wolf form, but was unable to turn back into a human girl without becoming a Mutate slave once more. She chose to remain in Genosha to work with Havok in an attempt to restore civilization to the island nation. X-Factor When she was transformed into a Mutate slave on Genosha, she had been mentally bonded with Havok with the intention of being his slave. Although she was free from the catatonic state, there were some remnants of the brainwashing. Wolfsbane reappeared for the formation of the second incarnation of X-Factor, while still stuck in her transitional form. There she became close friends with Multiple Man and Strong Guy, but struggled to contain her feelings for Havok. The brain-washing combined with the feral hormones of her transitional state caused her to develop feelings for Havok, and intense jealousy of his relationship with Polaris. Rahne was permanently cured of her Genoshan brain-washing by Haven. She remained with the team until Strong Guy was placed into suspended animation. Leaving X-Factor she returned to Muir Island to work with Moira MacTaggert to find a cure for the Legacy Virus. Excalibur While at Muir Island she became a member of Excalibur, where she became good friends with Colossus and Shadowcat, and was later a bridesmaid at the wedding of Captain Britain and Meggan. Loses Although Excalibur disbanded, Rahne decided to remain on Muir Island. However, the island came under attack from The Brotherhood, and the entire island was destroyed. During the attack Mystique fired the neutralizer (which Forge had originally created to remove Rogue's powers) at Wolfsbane. Robbed of her lycanthropic powers, Rahne boarded a plane with Moira MacTaggert, but her adoptive mother died soon after with Rahne at her side. Xavier Institute and the Paragon Squad In America, Rahne began to travel the country on a motorbike, she grew her hair long, purposefully lost her Scottish brogue and displayed a gregarious attitude. All of which came as a complete surprise to Dani Moonstar when the two were re-united at the Westchester campus. While in the X-Mansion she was initially refused the chance to teach at her old school because of her immature attitude, but caught the attention of Elixir who was the legal ward of Dani Moonstar. He pursued her and during a kiss his mutant power of healing restored Wolfsbane's own powers. However, the shock of the transformation caused her lash out on instinct, and Elixir was severely wounded. Elixir was ultimately saved, and Rahne's feral daze came to an end thanks to Dani Moonstar. Although Rahne ended the relationship with Elixir when she became a supervising member of staff to Paragons Squad, the two of them soon began a secret affair. The relationship permanently ceased when Rahne discovered that Wallflower had feelings for Elixir. However, the break-up was overheard by Wither who spread the news around the school. The news of Rahne's inappropriate relationship with a student caused her to flee the school, and further strained her friendship with Moonstar. X-Factor Investigations Upon leaving the school Rahne returned to her previous X-Factor team-mates to become part of X-Factor Investigations. Her personality reverted to that of her original repressed Scottish youth, but she did rekindle her romance with Rictor. While with X-Factor Rahne came under mental attack from Damian Tryp who tormented her with visions. Her dreams that she would murder Multiple Man and Layla Miller on their wedding day drove her mad to the point that she even considered committing suicide to prevent the visions from becoming a reality. X-Force When the first mutant since M-Day was born, Rahne was activated as part of Cyclops' tracking team, X-Force. Along with Caliban, Hepzibah, Warpath, and X-23, Rahne was charged with tracking down the location of Cable and the infant Messiah. ]] Later Cyclops introduced Wolfsbane to Wolverine's new X-Force with Warpath and X-23. She had already infiltrated a group of Purifiers with Rictor's aid, but was discovered and captured during a mission. While in their hands, she discovered that her father, Reverend Craig, had joined the Purifiers. There she was drugged with heroin and her father attempted to kill her again. Unbeknownst to her new teammates, Wolfsbane had been brainwashed once more. Upon her rescue she awoke and promptly attacked Archangel. She violently tore off his wings and stored them away in her room. During a later fight with the Purifiers, Wolfsbane received a non-mortal gunshot wound from her father, who then followed her trail of blood so he could deliver the fatal blow. After tracking her to her room Reverend Craig stood in front of Archangel's wings and created the image that he was an angel. The brain-washing that the Purifiers had installed into Rahne's mind had programmed her to "kill the angel", and for the second time she was unable to resist. She was later found in a traumatized state surrounded by blood, with no sign of her father. The same brainwashing later resurfaced when Wolfsbane attacked Archangel for a second time. It was only due to the intervention of the Stepford Cuckoos that Wolfsbane was able to break free of the brain-washing and begin to come to terms with what she had done to her friends and family. While Rahne was recovering from her brainwashing in Angel's Aerie in the Colorado Rocky Mountains, Hrimhari, the Wolf-Prince of Asgard, found her quite to her surprise. Now reunited with his former lover, Hrimhari explained to Rahne the fall of Asgard, the murder of his pack, and his own rebirth on Midgard. Hrimhari revealed to Rahne that he could now shapeshift into a fully human form. They then consummated their newly rekindled romance. While in the throes of afterglow next to a roaring fire on the floor of Angel's Aerie, Hrimhari and Wolfsbane were attacked by three of the Frost Giants who slaughtered Hrimhari's pack. After narrowly defeating the Frost Giants, the seemingly uninjured Rahne fainted due to unknown causes. Faintly she called out for Elixir. Hrimhari rushed her back to Angel's Aerie, where he was met by Archangel and Warpath who accompanied him to the X-Men base on Utopia. Unfortunately, Utopia was under attack by Selene's undead mutants and Elixir was in a comatose state due to the strain exerted by time traveling and in healing Surge. Wolfsbane's condition continued to worsen, and in desperation Hrimhari called upon the death goddess Hela. Hela offered Hrimhari an even trade; a life for a life. Except she asked him to choose between his true love, Rahne, or their unborn child (which was the reason Rahne was dying). In the end, Hrimhari chose to exchange his life for Elixir's, knowing Elixir could save both Rahne and his unborn cub. As Hrimhari and Hela disappeared he told a recovered Elixir to save Rahne and tell her "I love her... and... I will find a way back to her." To save Wolfsbane's life Elixir had to strengthen her body (to undefined limits) to endure the Asgardian embryo growing inside her. X-Factor Investigations...again and pregnant Rahne]] After the battle on Genosha with Selene and her Inner Circle, Rahne was removed from active duty on X-Force by Wolverine. She then left the X-Men entirely intending to rejoin X-Factor in New York City where she discovered ex-boyfriend Rictor in an intimate embrace with Shatterstar. She and Shatterstar briefly fought for Rictor's love, though the battle went unfinished. Rahne decided to "save his soul" by putting her and her baby between Ric and Star by leading Rictor to believe that her baby was his. Soon they met with Dr. Castillo. She was trying to examine the embryo by ultrasound, but sound couldn't penetrate Wolfsbane's body, and Dr. Castillo decided that it was a protective function, mystical in nature rather than biological. This made Rictor realized that the baby was not his. At the same time X-Factor has invaded Niffleheim, where Shatterstar fought with Hrimhari and learned the truth, that Hrimhari was the father of Wolfsbane's child. Shatterstar and Layla Miller convinced Rictor that even if Rahne had lied about his paternity, he should still be with her and support her, because of all the places in the world she came to him. She told him that she didn't intend to deceive him about his paternity. Rictor convinced her that it was not her fault that he was gay and she had more important things to worry about. Birth ]] Later as she left the office to go to church, on her way she ran into Shatterstar, who wanted to mark his territory over Rictor and make peace with her. At the church they encountered a powerful demon, the Sin-Eater, who claimed that due to the fact that Rahne's child would be born soon, the walls between dimensions were weakened and the demon was able to visit Earth. The Demon invited Wolfsbane to transfer all her sins to her child, and then the Sin-Eater would kill baby, which would restore the walls. Rahne refused, and together with Shatterstar, they fought with the demon until she escaped. Moments later Feral appeared and tried to kill Wolfsbane and her child, but it turned out that she was just a ghost, and was returned to the world to serve as anchor for the demons and gods, which were hunting for Rahne's child. Cu Sith, Kasha, Okami and Bastet all appeared immediately after that. Rahne and Shatterstar fought them all while Layla and X-Factor (instructed by her) sprinkled salt all entrances of the headquarters and drew protective symbols on the walls, doors and windows creating a ward, a mystic shield that prevents demonic forces from entering. When Rahne and Shatterstar arrived at headquarters, X-Factor struggled with Cu Sith and Bastet, trying to protect Rahne and her baby, but the battle was unequal, and the team is losing, until Werewolf by Night showed up and quickly defeated them all. Russell and Rahne fled in a car and were attacked by Cerberus. While Russell was fighting with Cerberus, Rahne ran away. X-Factor arrived and also got involved in the fight. Cerberus was defeated by the Fenris Wolf, who protected his grandson. At the same time Wolfsbane was creeping through the woods and met a guy named Agamemnon, who offered her help and shelter in his home. Agamemnon really wasn't human, he was a half-Asgardian demigod and Hrimhari's uncle. He caught Rahne, bound her in enchanted chains and locked in protective circle. Nevertheless, Agamemnon didn't plan to cause Rahne any harm, he used drugs to relieve pain, and prepared a knife for Cesarean-section. However, the child wasn't born as usual, and got out of Rahne's mouth. Immediately after birth, the child attacked and ripped apart Agamemnon, causing repulsion from Rahne. Her reaction frightened child and he ran away. At the same time, Madrox and Banshee went into the house. The scared child attacked them. Gods and demons had finally noticed that he was born, and continued to hunt. However, Hela found the child first. She was going to take him with her, but before they could leave she was attacked by gods and demons. While they battled, the child hid and was later found by Russell, who intended to raise him. Rahne felt terrible remorse for abandoning her child. Self-Pity Rahne was not doing any better coping with the abandonment of her son. She isolated herself from her teammates right after a mission, and for long periods of time. Banshee and Polaris managed to unlock her door to see Rahne on the floor praying for mercy when her soul goes to Hell. Terry & Lorna decided to plan a road trip to have Rahne get her mind off things, by telling her it was a mission. On their way to Vermont, they attempted to crack jokes on Rahne, but to no avail. Rahne asked why Layla and Monet didn't make the mission. Terry replied that they were both busy. But the truth was Layla didn't go because she gets car sick easily, and Monet didn't want to be around Rahne in the state that she was in. Rahne did not believe her and asked her for the truth. Terry told her the "mission" was for her. Rahne, upset about being lied to, jumped out of the car, but Lorna used magnetic wave manipulation to pull Rahne back in. Lorna then got stern with her and let her know that she was disrupting the team, and was depressing her. They arrived in Vermont to meet up with Madrox's dupe Reverend John Maddox. Rahne stated that she didn't want his help, and Lorna elbowed her in the back of the neck telling her to be polite. Rahne and John began to talk about her issues. She stated that she treated her son the same way her father treated her. She felt that there was no point in asking for forgiveness. She finally revealed her repressed memories being on X-Force and was brainwashed into eating her own father. John was in complete shock and left his office, only to come back with a cat-o'-nine tails whip. He demanded Rahne to beat herself with it, and began screaming at her. Rahne dropped the whip and began sobbing. John told her he was never going to let her do it, and consoled her with his words about letting go of her self-pity, and judgmental attitude, and turn negative energy into something positive. Rahne then tells John that she was going to search for her son. Eventually, Rahne (with the help of Rictor and Shatterstar) managed to find her son, Tier, and decided to leave X-Factor Investigations to live safely with him and Jack Russell. Becoming a Deacon After Tier was killed by Guido, he sent Rahne to the Arctic Circle to have a little talk with her, threatening her, and then teleported her to Vermont to met Reverend John Maddox again and saving him from two assaulters who came to kill him in his church. John, after having heard of the recent X-Factor adventures proposed to Rahne to replace the town's deacon, killed during the firing. New Tian When Hydra took over the United States and displaced mutantkind to the newly created New Tian, Rahne became a member of a strike team assembled by New Tian's government. She also underwent a secondary mutation which granted her the ability to separate her lycanthrope form into a pack of five smaller wolves. | Powers = Rahne is a mutant with the mutant powers to transform herself into a wolf at will, or into a transitional form which combines human and lupine aspects, including: * Lycanthropy: Much like the werewolves of folklore, Rahne can transform into a wolf. However, she is not a werewolf, and therefore is not restricted to the limitations of a creature of the night. She can also retain full memory of herself, and therefore has her human consciousness while in her wolf and transitional forms. In her transitional form she is able to stand erect on her legs and retain the use of her hands, but is also able to run and maneuver on all fours like a wolf. Other effects of her wolf and/or transitional forms include: **'Enhanced Size': Proportionately greater in size than that of her human form, her hybrid wolf-human bones and muscles make Wolfsbane taller and stronger. Although her lupine and transitional forms are more massive than her human form, the source of this additional mass is unknown. **'Enhanced Strength': Greater strength than that of a normal male adult human, due to her enhanced muscular build. **'Enhanced Speed': Enhanced muscles are swift as a wolf but to the proportional size of a human. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Although enhanced her muscles and skeleton are also extremely flexible, giving her the agility of an animal. **'Hyperkeen Senses': Keen animal senses of sight, smell & hearing combined with human intelligence are heightened further than that of a regular wolf. She can perceive infrared, ultra violet, heat, pheromones & emotions such as fear or lust. **'Claws & Fangs': In her half & full wolf form, Rahne possesses sharpened nails along with pronounced canines with which to rip and tear through most substances. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Wolfsbane is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of her body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a shorter amount of time. Secondary Mutation After becoming an agent for New Tian's government, Rahne underwent a secondary mutation which granted her even greater abilities than she previously had. Unique to her Secondary Mutation's is its multitudinous manifestations of it. Claw Extension: Rahne's Claws are further pronounced taking on an elongated and bony appearance. Multi-Shapeshifting: Wolfsbane shows she is able to split herself into a pack of wolves. After returning to X-Factor, she stated that she is almost impenetrable. *'Superhuman Strength': Her strength had been amplified to an unknown but impressive degree. *'Near-Invulnerability': Elixir believes her to be bulletproof. *'Enhanced Senses': Her senses become further heightened to the point she could smell out a missing teammate underground from nearly a mile away. }} | Abilities = | Strength = In human form Wolfsbane possesses the normal human strength of a girl of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. In her lupine and transitional forms her strength is heightened beyond average, but not to a superhuman degree. | Weaknesses = There are drawbacks to being a wolf. *While in her lupine form, Wolfsbane can not orally communicate with others. Instead she has the vocal chords of a wolf and therefore barks, growls, and howls as one. Although in this form she is capable of communicating telepathically with Danielle Moonstar, she does not often work with her former New Mutants teammate. *While she may retain her human consciousness, she is more prone to wild behavior. This can sometimes dull her intelligence or override her usually up-right and moral consciousness. | Equipment = * Wolfsbane's Collar: | Transportation = X-Factor Humvee; formerly motorcycle, Magik, Warlock | Weapons = | Notes = * Wolfsbane's lupine and transitional forms are more massive than her human form. The source of this additional mass is unknown. See Conservation of energy for details. | Trivia = * Rahne has been romantically linked with Cypher,X-Factor #72, Rahne referred to "her first love rotting in the ground", meaning Doug. Rictor, Elixir and Hrimhari. She has also had crushes on Cannonball and Havok. * When in lupine form, Rahne had an empathic link with Danielle Moonstar; after Rahne lost her powers, this link was severed. The friends would later regain the psi-link after Rahne regained her powers being healed by Elixir, but the link would soon be lost months later when Danielle lost her powers to M-Day. * Due to further artificial mutation induced in Genosha, Wolfsbane can reach a height of roughly 8 feet and a weight of over 400 lbs. in her transitional form, and roughly 12 feet (when standing on her hind legs) and a weight of over 1000 lbs. in her "absolute" lupine form. After Mystique hit her with the neutralizing gun, these abilities disappeared. However, these attributes seem to have returned with Elixir's alterations to her DNA. * Rahne was previously unable to grow her hair longer than a few inches in length. She was able to grow longer hair while locked in her transitional form after leaving Genosha, and again when she was deprived of her mutant powers. * Rahne is a protestant; specifically Scots Presbyterian , but she did end up compromising her faith when she slept with Hrimhari. It is unclear if the writers simply lacked understanding of the Christian faith or if that was one of the sins the Sin-Eater had later referred to. * In Asgard, Rahne was temporarily under Loki's control and while wearing a Collar of Obedience, she was a monstrous wolf called Grimfang. * Rahne's surname, or clan name as it is called in Scotland, Sinclair, has a motto which is "Commit Thy Work To God." That fits her character. * On Earth-7153, Wolfsbane and Hrimhari have a daughter, Vanora, not a son. * Rahne was nineteen at the time she was dating Elixir. | Links = * Rahne-Sinclair.com * [http://peterdavid.malibulist.com/archives/002134.html Peter David, the writer, briefly discusses Rahne of Terra] * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Wolfsbane * Forum featuring Wolfsbane | Marvel = http://www.marveldirectory.com/xoops/modules/wordbook/entry.php?entryID=710 }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Lupine Form Category:Utopians Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Presbyterian Characters Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Genoshan Mutates Category:Lupine Mutants Category:Asgardian Wolf/Mutant Hybrids Category:Significant Threats Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Night Vision Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Sinclair Family Category:Kinross Family Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Secondary Mutations